


anything or everything

by violasrey



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Book 2: The Ask and The Answer (Chaos Walking), F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Monsters of Men (Chaos Walking), Post-War, Short, Sick Character, Spoilers, Tiola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasrey/pseuds/violasrey
Summary: it was a rainy february night and todd found himself staring blankly at the ceiling thinking who knows what. viola was sleeping, curled up in a ball, resting her tired body next to the boy’s...a post ‘monsters of men’ tiola one shot!
Relationships: Tiola - Relationship, Viola Eade & Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	anything or everything

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first time writing something for ao3 and i’m lowkey proud of this short tiola one shot. i hope you enjoy it!  
> — nandy :)
> 
> (this fic happens approximately one year after monsters of men. but it’s up to your interpretation really!)

it was a rainy february night and todd found himself staring blankly at the ceiling thinking who knows what. viola was sleeping, curled up in a ball, resting her tired body next to the boy’s. they had a really intense day, still helping to settle the town they now called home. ** _who knows what_** was probably todd thinking about the day he would run away with viola and never come back. but he knew it was not safe to go since they were still ‘kids’. if something bad happened to viola and they were far away from whoever could help he would never forgive himself. **_we’ll wait and see._**

he turned his gaze to viola when he noticed she started shaking uncontrollably. “hey, vi? are you okay?” he whispered softly.  
viola opened her eyes only to discover she was covered in sweat. “it’s freezing cold”, she finally said with the weakest voice you’ve ever heard. “i’m pretty sure the heater’s on!” todd replied.  
he gently pressed his hand against viola’s forehead, it was almost an immediate reaction, he already knew what he needed to do. “yer forehead is on fire and you’re covered in sweat”, concern started growing in his noise. “i’ll be okay” viola said, giving todd a faint smile that he could see, even in the dark. “twice this month, vi. twice. i’m scared the secondary effects of that band will be worse than expected”. “i did it to save you, and i will never regret my decision, todd, never” the words viola said automatically sent a shiver down her feverish spine. “i know, i know you don’t. but please let me do my part. okay?” he gave viola a forehead kiss, and headed to the kitchen. “hang in there”.

after several minutes, todd returned to the room with a cup of tea in one hand and some wet compresses in the other. **_viola viola viola_** , his noise kept saying, as if that were the only word ever.

he began to apply the wet compresses over viola’s forehead while handing her the cup of willow bark tea he’d successfully prepared. **_it is considered, “nature’s fever medication”_** , ben’s wise words echoed in his noise. todd finally sat down next to viola waiting for her to finish her tea.

“feeling better?” todd _asked._ “a little” viola _answered_ in a gentle tone. 

her eyes were fighting to stay open, and although she still had a horrible fever she knew she’d be safe with todd by her side. she snuggled in closer to him. todd automatically put one arm around her and began stroking her hair, whispering soft and comforting words, until she fell asleep.

todd found himself, once again, staring blankly at the ceiling thinking who knows what. his eyes began to close as **_who knows what_** popped up again in his noise. ‘who knows what’ could be anything or everything really. and there was his _everything_ , laying next to him. and if she was there, it felt like the world was only made for _them._


End file.
